Pourquoi ?
by Lucius Snape
Summary: OS... Harry voit le temps qu'il doit passer en présence de Rogue augmenter considérablement... Pourquoi?...


Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic enfin je me lance... Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 pour cette histoire...

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi... perso et lieu appartenant a JKR...

Pourquoi ?

- Harry tu peux pas faire ça…  
- J'ai pas le choix Hermione…  
- Penses-y un peu… si tu te fais prendre… Tu pourrais être expulser…  
- Rogue va te tuer…  
- Merci Ron, je te croyais mon ami…  
- Je le suis Harry, mais je veux que tu restes en vie…  
- Alors vous n'aurez qu'à m'aider…  
- Tu ne peux pas aller voir Dumbledore a la place…  
- Et puis quoi… Tu crois que Dumbledore me dira ses plans aussi facilement…

Ça faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'Harry avait entendu une partie de la conversation entre le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore… Une conversation ou Rogue était sorti en coup de vent du bureau du directeur en claquant la porte et en vociférant contre le directeur… Harry savait qu'il avait été le sujet de conversation des 2 hommes… Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi… Surtout que depuis ce jour Rogue était encore plus hargneux envers lui que par le passé… Les retenues s'accumulaient comme jamais et le sablier des maisons se vidait avant même de pouvoir se remplir… Jamais l'animosité de Rogue n'avait été si élevé…

_- Severus vous savez qu'Harry en a besoin pour affronter Voldemort…  
- Non… jamais... demander a quelqu'un d'autre…  
- Mais vous êtes le mieux placer et j'ai entièrement confiance en vous…  
- D'autre personne sont pleinement qualifier pour remplir cette demande… je refuse…  
- Severus vous savez comme moi que l'on a pas le choix… et ça doit rester entre vous et moi… Vous savez quoi faire… _

Sur ces mots la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrir et Severus en sorti rapidement…

- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me demanderait ça… Qu'est-ce que ça peu bien faire… je refuse… Albus n'aura qu'a trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions… Et je n'ai aucune raison d'aider un stupide Griffondor…

Harry voulait maintenant savoir quelle aide pourrait lui fournir son professeur de potion… Si cela avait rapport avec Voldemort il voulait savoir… Il devait savoir…

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide… de tes talents… le véritasérum est une potion difficile a concocté et je sais que tu es capable…  
- Bien sur que je serais capable… Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses prendre…  
- Il n'y a aucun risque… Rogue ne saura jamais… Si j'utilise du polynectare il ne pourra pas savoir que c'est moi…  
- Et comment veux-tu t'y prendre pour avoir un morceau de Dumbledore sans qu'il ne le sache… Il sait déjà toujours tout…  
- Je sais… mais j'ai déjà un poils de la barbe de Dumbledore… Maintenant j'ai besoin de tes talents en potion pour le Polynectar et pour le véritasérum…  
- Il me faut des ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue… C'est risquer Harry… Il surveille encore plus son armoire depuis que Croupton jr. y a voler pour faire son polynectar…  
- Il faut vraiment essayer Hermione… Si Rogue sait quelque chose qui peut m'aider a vaincre Voldemort… Ron arrête ce n'est qu'un nom… Hermione je doit le savoir…  
- D'accord Harry… mais si tu te fais prendre viens pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas averti…  
- Bien sur…  
- Alors on fait comment cette fois pour dérober les ingrédients manquant a Rogue ?  
- Suis-moi tu vas comprendre….

Harry et Ron revinrent 1h plus tard avec les ingrédients qu'Hermione avait besoin…

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Sans vous faire prendre…  
- Suffisait d'être discrêt Hermione…  
- Surement pas grace a toi…  
- C'est pas ma faute, Miss Teigne est vraiment une vrai peste…  
- Si tu ne lui aurais pas donner un coup de pied elle aurait surement passer son chemin…  
- C'est pas toi qui là toujours au trousse…  
- Tu as failli tout faire rater…  
- Ça marcher…. Arrête…  
- C'est pas fini ces enfantillages…

Hermione pris les ingrédients et commença la concoction des 2 potions… Tout au long de la préparation des potions, c'est-à-dire durant près d'un mois, Hermione essaya par tous les moyens de convaincre Harry de ne pas mettre son plan a exécution… Mais chaque fois Harry lui disait la même chose… Il devait essayer pour trouver comment vaincre Voldemort… Lorsque les potions furent pretes Harry finalisa son plan avec Ron et Hermione…

- Harry, tu crois pas sincèrement que Rogue ne découvrira pas que tu n'es pas vraiment Dumbledore…  
- Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dis… je dois essayer…

Au moment ou Harry se préparait a partir un sublime hibou vint déposer un parchemin devant lui…

- C'est qui Harry ?  
- Je sais pas… Attend j'ouvre…  
- Alors ?  
- C'est Dumbledore…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
- Lis par toi-même…

_Harry, _

Viens me rejoindre à mon bureau a 20h. Le mot de passe est « guimauve grillé »

Albus Dumbledore

- J'te l'avais dis Harry, Dumbledore sait tout…Il va surement répondre a tes questions… Tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre de risque…  
- On verra Hermione, en attendant je vais recacher mes choses… en attendant de voir ce qu'il se passe…

À 20h Harry arriva devant la porte du bureau du directeur…

- Bonsoir Harry  
- Bonsoir Professeur  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui merci…  
- Tu veux des bonbons aux citron ?  
- Non merci.  
- Belle partie de Quidditch cette après-midi  
- Merci Professeur  
- Tes cours vont bien a se que je peux voir…

Harry commençait a s'impatienté un peu. Il savait que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas convoquer pour seulement prendre le thé… Ou voulait-il en venir…

- Harry, je sais que tes derniers cours en occlumentie avec le Professeur Rogue n'ont pas été un grand succes.  
- … effectivement Professeur…  
- Mais je crois que pour ton bien une nouvelle tentative pour maitriser l'occlumentie ne serait pas de trop.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore voulait le voir… Reprendre ces cours d'occlumentie…

- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au Professeur Rogue de recommencer les cours.  
- Professeur Rogue ?  
- Oui Harry, je crois que le Professeur Rogue est le mieux placé présentement pour t'apprendre cet art... Et cet fois, essais de controler ta curiosité. (Albus souriait)  
- Oui Professeur, dit Harry en rougissant  
- Les cours débuteront demain a 20h, ils seront chaque soir sauf pour entrainement de Quidditch…

Harry eu du mal a assimilé correctement les propos de Dumbledore, il répétat lentement en hochant de la tête…  
- Chaque soir…. Chaque…. Soir..  
- Oui chaque soir Harry, il est vraiment primordial que tu maitrise parfaitement l'Occlumentie avant ton prochain affrontement avec Voldemort. Et je veux que tu t'applique de ton mieux.  
- soupir Bien Professeur… soupir  
- Bonne soirée Harry  
- Merci Professeur

Harry retourna lentement a son dortoir, en chemin il retournait mentalement les paroles de Dumbledore… Recommencer les cours d'occlumentie… Il savait que Dumbledore était un homme occuper mais il n'était vraiment pas enchanter de faire ces cours avec Rogue. Il imaginait tres bien comment Rogue en profiterait pour lui faire vivre un enfer et l'humilier. Il savait que Rigue voudrait se venger pour son intrusion dans sa pensine…

Lorsqu'Harry rentra sans sa salle commune Hermione et Ron l'attendaient. Ils le regarderent silencieusement impatient de savoir de quoi Dumbledore voulait l'entretenir. Apres le résumé de Harry, Hermione fut la première a parler…

- C'est merveilleux Harry  
- Hermione c'est affreux tu veux dire …  
- Voyons Ron, Harry a maintenant une autre chance de maitriser l'occlumentie, c'est une chose vraiment importante…  
- Hermione, Harry va être enfermé avec Rogue tous les soirs…  
- Le professeur Rogue ne va pas le tuer Ron, Il est là pour lui apprendre un art difficile.  
- C'est Rogue Hermione, un ancien mangemort, il va être cruel avec Harry… comme tous les mangemort…  
- Arrête de dire des absurdités Ron, Dumbledore a Choisi le Professeur Rogue parcequ'il sait qu'il est compétent…

Harry n'en pouvait plus de les voir se chicaner encore, il alla à son dortoir se coucher sans même prendre la peine de leur dire bonne nuit. En se couchant il s'endormi rapidement en espérant qu'à son réveil tout n'aurait été qu'un rêve…

- Potter, serait-il possible de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps et d'arriver a l'heure à l'avenir…

Pour son premier cours avec Rogue, Harry était arrivé avec a peine deux minutes de retard… mais deux minutes de trop…

- Prenez votre baguette Potter, On commence…

_Légimen_

Apres quelques tentatives lamentables…

- Potter j'aurais cru que les notions apprisent l'an dernier vous seraient rester en mémoire mais je vois que c'était trop attendre d'un Griffondor Demain je vous attend a l'heure cette fois…

Harry quitta rapidement, comment pourrait-il finir par apprendre si Rogue ne lui en laissait jamais la chance, s'il passait son temps à le rabaisser et le ridiculiser…

Trois mois plus tard…

-Félicitation Potter, vous avez réussit à être a l'heure encore se soir…

Harry ne répondit pas, il était maintenant a l'heure a chaque soir, mais Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que c'était un exploi pour lui d'arriver à l'heure.

- Attention Potter…

_Légimen_

Harry expulsa rapidement Rogue de son esprit…

- Vos progrets sont évident Potter, mais le seigneur des ténèbres ne prendra pas le temps de vous prévenir lui lorsqu'il voudra pénétrer votre esprit…  
- Je sais professeur…  
- Vous devez toujours être prêt Potter…  
- Oui Professeur…  
- Bonne nuit Potter…

Harry quitta et alla directement a son dortoir…

- Puis Harry, Rogue ne t'as pas torturé ?  
- Voyons Ron, le professeur Rogue aide Harry, combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le répéter. Grace a lui Harry va être prêt a affonter tu-sais-qui…  
- Bien, pour une des rares fois j'ai réussi a expluser Rogue de mon esprit dès qu'il essayait d'y pénétrer…  
- Félicitation Harry, c'est merveilleux…  
- Ça veux dire que tu n'as plus besoin de suivre de cours avec Rogue !  
- Ron, Harry à réussit se soir mais il aura besoin de plus de pratique.  
- Je sais pas Hermione, j'ai pas penser a demander a Dumbledore quand finiront les cours…  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore t'obligerais à continuer les cours si tu réussit Harry Et il y a surement quelqu'un de mieux pour la pratique que Rogue…  
- Ron… si Dumbledore a choisi Rogue c'est que c'est le plus qualifié… Dumbledore n'aurait pas pris à la légère l'instruction d'Harry…

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur…

- Vous n'y pensez pas, il est inconcevable que j'accepte une telle chose et Potter non plus n'acceptera pas… Vous le savez Albus…  
- Severus… je vous fait entièrement confiance pour apprendre votre savoir a Harry. Et laissez-moi le soins d'annoncer la chose à Harry. Il acceptera faites-moi confiance…  
- C'est insencer…  
- Severus, il ne pourra pas vaincre Voldemort s'il n'est pas parfaitement équiper. Et vous êtes encore une fois le mieux placer pour lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir…  
- Impossible Albus…  
- Severus laisser votre rancœur de coté et enseigner a Harry ce dont il a besoin pour l'affronter…  
- Mais Albus…  
- Bonsoir Severus

Dumbledore signifiait que la conversation se terminait maintenant et que Rogue n'avait aucun choix. Rogue retourna a ses appartements en maudissant Dumbledore…

- Quoi mais c'est impossible, c'est dégueulasse, c'est inhumain…  
- Ron as-tu fini ?  
- Mais Hermione, Harry va être torturé toute l'été et toi ça ne te dérange pas…

Harry était a nouveau revenu du bureau du directeur avec une nouvelle horrible. A son arrivé dans la salle commune des Griffondors il était blême et avait le regard vide, comme s'il venait de voir la mort… Immédiatement Ron et Hermione, inquiets, le bombarda de questions… Il leur résuma rapidement la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le directeur.

Tout d'abord, Dumbledore avait commencé par lui annoncer qu'il ne retournerait chez les Dursley a la fin de l'année scolaire dans une semaine. Immédiatement Harry fut rempli de joie, la perspective de passer l'été loin de son Oncle et sa Tante était très réjouissante mais rapidement la joie fit place à la déception en entendant la suite des projets de Dumbledore a son égard pour les vacances… Dumbledore lui annonça qu'il passerait l'été à Poudlard… avec Rogue… Le professeur Rogue devait lui apprendre à rester impassible, sans émotions visibles… Bref Rogue devait lui apprendre à être comme lui….

Harry se demandait ce qui était pire entre passer l'été avec les Dursley ou l'été avec Rogue…

- Dumbledore veut que je sois le plus prêt possible pour la prochaine fois que j'aurai a affronter Voldemort. Et il dit que si j'arrive à avoir la même attitude que Rogue j'aurai un avantage lors de cet affrontement. Ça va être terrible mais on s'écrira, le temps me semblera passer plus vite. Vous allez m'écrire n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sur Harry…  
- Oui évidement, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu vas faire pour endurer Rogue tout l'été…  
- Au moins je n'aurai pas à endurer mon Oncle et ma Tante. Et ici je pourrai avoir la chance de faire mes devoirs sans être punis. Dumbledore m'a dit que j'aurais même acces a la bibliothèque durant l'été…  
- Tu pourrais aussi demander au professeur Rogue de te donner des cours de rattrapage en potions…  
- Hermione franchement, Harry aurra déjà assez à endurer pour ces cours particulier sans avoir en plus à l'endurer pour des cours de potions… Tu veux sa mort ou quoi ?  
- Pourtant Mlle Granger à raison, je vais en glisser un mot au Professeur Rogue…

Les 3 amis se retournèrent en même temps, surpris par cette intrusion du directeur dans leur conversation.

- Harry, je suis venu te demander de préparer la liste de chose que tu vas avoir besoin pour la rentrer et de la remettre a Ron, qui la remettra a sa mère. Vu que tu ne pourras pas quitter Poudlard des vacances, Molly a gentiment accepté de faire tes achats pour toi.

Dumbledore salua les 3 amis et quitta…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire Hermione, maintenant à cause de toi, Harry va devoir endurer Rogue encore plus.  
- Ron, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, C'est pour le bien de Harry…  
- Pour son bien tu dis… Il va passer l'été a se faire humilier et rabaisser pour son bien…  
- **Ron…**  
- C'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir passer l'été avec Rogue, autant faire en sorte que ce soit le plus profitable possible…  
- Bien dit Harry…  
- soupir mais c'est Rogue…soupir

Au moment du départ, Harry eu la permission d'accompagner ces amis jusqu'au quai d'embarquement du Poudlard Express… Bien qu'il au profité de chaque journée avec ses amis il eu l'impression que tout avait été trop vite…Et que l'été serait vraiment trop long… De plus Rogue avait été d'humeur massacrante durant la dernière semaine, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Harry pour les vacances…

- Vous n'oubliez pas de m'écrire svp ?  
- Ben non voyons Harry… et toi tu nous le dis si Rogue te maltraite…  
- Ron, arrête une peu… Dumbledore sait très bien ce qu'il fait en laissant Harry et le professeur Rogue ensemble… Dumbledore est un homme réfléchi…  
- Dumbledore oui… mais pas Rogue…  
- **Ron…**  
- Je vais vous écrire ne vous inquiétez pas…  
- On doit y aller… Au revoir Harry  
- Salut Ron  
- Prends soins de toi Harry  
- Toi aussi Hermione… Bonne vacances vous deux…  
- Toi aussi Harry

Harry les regarda partir le cœur gros, puis retourna lentement à Poudlard…

En franchissant les portes de l'école…

- Potter allez chercher vos effets personnels, dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas que ça à faire…  
- Mais je croyais…  
- Êtes-vous sourd Potter ? Dépêchez-vous ?

Harry ramassa ses choses et rempli sa malle le plus rapidement possible…

- Suivez-moi maintenant, le directeur à juger bon de vous déménager dans les cachots. Un dortoir vous a été préparé pour la durer des vacances…  
- Un dortoir… pour l'été…  
- Vous êtes définitivement sourd Potter !

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au cachot se fit en silence… Rogue donna le mot de passe à Harry et dit aussi…

- Se soir nous mangerons à 18h dans la grande salle et vous me rejoindrai à 19h pour qu'on discute de la planification de vos vacances… Mais avec vos retards en potion je ne crois pas que vous aurez beaucoup de temps pour vous divertir… Soyez à l'heure Potter…

Rogue reparti rapidement vers ses appartements…

Comme Harry était le seul étudiant restant, il avait été invité à s'assoir à la table des enseignants pour leurs derniers repas à Poudlard avant les vacances…

- Harry, votre dortoir pour l'été vous plait?  
- Oui professeur, c'est parfait, merci…  
- Je suis certain que ton été en compagnie du Professeur Rogue te sera plus que profitable et que tu t'amélioreras considérablement…

_« Comment ça pourrait être profitable en compagnie d'un sadique »_

- Potter j'apprécierais un peu plus de respect…

Harry figea, il ne croyait pas avoir dit sa pensée à voix haute… il rougit…

- Désolé…. _« Sale batard graisseux »_

- Je vous l'ai dit Potter … Vous devez apprendre à fermer votre esprit en tout temps. Et surveillez votre langage, je ne tolèrerai pas d'autre écart…

Rapidement, Harry se leva et quitta la salle et se rendit a son dortoir… Harry commençait à paniquer… Comment allait-il faire pour survivre à l'été ? Il ne pouvait même plus pensé librement… Il n'avait pas le choix, l'occlumentie devenait plus que vitale…

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte. Harry sorti de ses pensés et regarda l'heure. Il n'était pourtant que 18h45. Il alla ouvrir et vit le directeur…

- Harry, tu es parti si rapidement du souper… Je suis venu te souhaiter un bon été, s'il y a un problème, le professeur Rogue saura comment me rejoindre. Au revoir et applique toi bien…  
- Merci et au revoir Professeur…

19h…. Premier cours de l'été d'Harry…

Arrivé devant la porte de la classe des potions, Harry pris une grande inspiration, il se prépara mentalement contre toutes attaques de légimencie possible de Rogue puis il frappa à la porte…

- Entrez Potter…

Harry entra lentement, concentré sur son occlumencie. Rogue le regarda et sourit malicieusement….

- Bravo Potter, je vois que vous faites un effort pour une fois… Mais saurez-vous tenir votre concentration tout en accomplissant une autre tache ?

Harry fut déstabilisé par la question et l'espace qu'une seconde il perdit sa concentration. Rogue en profita et Harry ne pu l'expulser immédiatement…

- Vous voyez Potter, vous avez encore beaucoup de travail a faire en la matière… vos effort pour l'instant sont aussi pitoyable que vos potions…Mais allez savoir pourquoi, le directeur semble croire que votre faible cerveau de Griffondor arrivera à maitriser tout d'ici la fin des vacances… Alors va falloir essayer de travailler un peu plus fort pour une fois…

Harry rageait intérieurement… Rogue le senti, et lui lança son plus merveilleux sourire glacial…

- Tous les matins vous me rejoindrez ici pour 7h30 et vous quitterez se bureau seulement vers 22h… Si avec cet horaire vous ne réussissez pas, ce qui serait loin de me surprendre, c'est que vous ne réussirez jamais rien… Des questions ?  
- Lorsque vous dites tous les jours, vous ne parlez pas des week-ends, n'est-ce pas?  
- Potter… Tous les jours veux dire tous les jours…. Même les week-ends… Comme je ne crois pas que vous réussirez a apprendre tout durant l'été je mets toutes les chances de votre coté pour en apprendre au moins le plus possible…  
- Mais mes devoirs ?  
- Je suis surpris que ça vous préoccupe Potter… J'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était miss Granger que s'en occupait pour vous…  
_« Sale fils de… »_

- **POTTER !**

Harry rougit rapidement et baissa les yeux vers le sol… Il avait encore baisser la garde…

- Dsl professeur…  
- À demain Potter…

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à sortir la voix de Rogue retenti a nouveau…

- À propos Potter, pour les repas vu que nous sommes que tous les 2 ont utilisera pas la grande salle inutilement… Les elfes apporteront le repas dans la classe… De cette façon vous n'aurez aucune excuse pour être en retard et nous ne perdrons pas de votre précieux temps pour l'apprentissage… Demain 7h30 Potter…. Pas de retard…

Arriver a son dortoir Harry sorti un parchemin et une plume et il écrivit a Ron et Hermione… Il fit un résumé de son souper... et de sa conversation avec Rogue…

_Hermione/Ron,_

_Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour accepter la demande de Dumbledore de rester à Poudlard pour l'été… Après votre départ ce fut terrible… Dès le repas j'ai failli me faire tuer par Rogue…Je ne peux même plus penser librement… Rogue pénètre mon esprit à des moments ou je m'y attends le moins… Ce soir j'étais en conversation avec Dumbledore la première fois… Et pour mon horaire de travail… C'est lamentable… Je vais devoir être en sa présence de 7h30 à 22 h tous les jours des vacances… Je ne pourrai pas aller me promener a l'extérieur du château, ni allé voler sur mon balais… L'été va être vraiment long…Surtout s'il continu a me lancer des insultes sans arrêts… J'ai même été transféré dans un dortoir aménagé pour moi dans les cachots près du bureau de Rogue…_

_Donnez-moi des nouvelles de vous deux souvent pour que le temps me paraisse passer plus vite… Je vais en avoir besoin pour ne pas devenir fou a cause de se sale graisseux…_

_Amitiés,_

_Harry_

Il attacha le parchemin aux pattes de Hedwidge et l'envoya avant de se coucher, épuiser…

Le lendemain à 7h30, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Lorsqu'il entra, la vision qu'il eu le choqua… Il ravala de travers… Le parchemin qu'il avait écrit la veille était là, ouvert sur le bureau de Rogue… Hedwidge dans une cage à coté du parchemin… Harry explosa…

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit…. Pourquoi avoir intercepté Hedwidge ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Tout en parlant, Harry se précipita vers le bureau pour s'assurer qu'Hedwidge était correct… Mais Rogue le repoussa rapidement….

- Essayez-vous Potter !  
- Non, laissez-moi la voir…  
- Potter assis… toute suite…  
- Non…

Rogue agita sa baguette et Harry se retrouva assis ligoté a une chaise par une force invisible…

- Je vous avais demandé de vous assoir Potter… Votre stupide hibou n'a rien… Et si vous étiez aussi empressé d'apprendre que de vous plaindre a vos amis et de leurs dire des bêtises vous seriez premier de classe…Je vous avais pourtant demandé d'aller vous coucher et non d'envoyer vos plaintes d'enfant gâté par hibou… Maintenant lorsque vous aurez quelque chose de pertinent à dire vous pourrez vous permettre d'envoyer vos hiboux…

D'un coup de baguette le parchemin se réduisit en cendre… Hedwidge se retrouva dans la voilière… Et Harry fut libéré…

Après avoir mangé en silence, Harry ne faisant que picosser dans son assiette… Rogue expliqua à Harry ce qu'il attendait de lui pour l'été…

- Même si je crois que c'est impossible pour un stupide Griffondor, le directeur veut que vous appreniez à contrôler vos émotions, à ne rien laisser transparaitre …Vous devez savoir Potter que même si vous réussissez à fermer votre esprit au seigneur de ténèbres, s'il voit vos émotions il aura un avantage sur vous. Donc vous devrez apprendre à vous concentrer sur un souvenir neutre, c'est-à-dire, ni joyeux, ni triste et que vous restiez concentrez en tout temps sur ce souvenir… Même si vous êtes occupé à d'autres taches… Il serait surprenant que vous arriviez à faire 2 choses en même temps mais c'est ce que vous essaierai cette été…. Donc à n'importe quel moment je vais essayer de pénétrer votre esprit et ce sera à vous de m'en empêcher Potter, si vous en êtes capable… Ce que je doute… M'avez-vous compris Potter ou je dois reprendre pour votre petit cerveau de Griffondor ?- Pas nécessaire, j'ai compris…

_Légimen_

- Vous n'avez rien compris Potter, puisque vous n'étiez pas prêt… vous devez toujours être prêt et fermer votre esprit… Maintenant sortez votre manuel de potion à la page 53… On va essayer de reprendre votre retard… Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire, vous avez 2h pour préparer une potion convenable… Comme c'est une potion assez simple, vous devriez réussir sans faire trop de dégât…

Harry quelque difficulté avec sa première potion mais réussit tout de même à rendre un produit fort respectable… Ça deuxième potion de la journée fut un échec… ce qui lui valu plusieurs répliques acerbes de Rogue… Tellement que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux… Mais Harry réussi à les cacher a Rogue, refusant que montrer qu'il l'avait attînt… Et utilisant sa rage comme une motivation pour réussir la troisième potion...

Mais ce ne fut pas aussi simple que ce qu'Harry aurait souhaité… Harry commençait déjà à s'ennuyer d'Hermione, elle qui aurait pu l'aider à réussir plus facilement et qui aurait pu la conseiller… Il s'ennuyait aussi de Ron, Ron avec qui il aurait pu déblatérer contre Rogue… Chose qui lui aurait fait le plus grand bien… Il aurait bien aimé aussi avoir le temps de sortir un peu et de voler sur son balais… de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne penser a rien… Il aurait aimé de pas être l'enfant-qui-a-survécu… Il aurait aimé ne pas connaitre la prophétie… Il aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre… un enfant de sorcier normal… vivant avec ses 2 parents… Il aurait aimé voir toute la pression placée sur ces épaules disparaitre…

C'est en pensant a tout cela qu'Harry s'endormi après sa première journée avec Rogue… Journée ou il a réussit à survivre… Cette nuit là le sommeil d'Harry ne fut pas des plus reposants… Il revit les événements de la journée… les insultes de Rogue… sa potion raté… les insultes de Rogue… Il se réveilla souvent cette nuit-là… souvent en sueur, cherchant son souffle… De plus une douleur intense le dérangea dans son sommeil… Sa cicatrice lui brula le front... Voldemort était enrager… quelqu'un venait de payer pour une fautes faites…

Ça faisait maintenant 2 semaines que les vacances étaient commencé… 2 semaines qu'Harry concoctait des potions, toutes assez simples… 2 semaines qu'Harry n'avait pas eu à bloquer son esprit, Rogue n'ayant pas essayé d'y pénétrer… Harry était assez surpris de la facilité qu'il avait jusqu'à présent…

- Aujourd'hui Potter on va compliquer les choses un peu… Vous allez faire une potion complexe pour Mme Pomfresh… Espérons que vous en serez capable, car il serait dommage qu'à cause de votre incapacité l'infirmière empoisonne un étudiant… Croyez-vous en être capable Potter?  
- Oui professeur…  
- Alors ne perdez pas de temps Potter…

Harry regarda la potion à faire… Une potion extrêmement complexe et longue… Le niveau de stress d'Harry augmenta considérablement…Il voulait a tout prix réussir cette potion… Harry débuta la potion lentement, prenant le soin de lire 2 fois avant chaque étape, vérifiant par 2 fois chaque quantité d'ingrédients à ajouter…

Alors que sa potion achevait, Harry porta soudainement sa main à son front… Sa cicatrice le brulait… Il tomba sur ses genoux, se tenant la tête à deux mains… La douleur était tellement intense qu'il n'entendait pas Rogue qui lui parlait, lui disant de repousser le seigneur des ténèbres de son esprit… Lorsque la douleur fini par disparaitre, Harry s'effondra. Rogue paniqua et appela le directeur d'urgence…

- C'était stupide comme idée…  
- Remettez-vous en doute mes décisions Severus ?  
- Celle-ci, oui Albus. À cause de la stupidité du gosse, le seigneur des ténèbres va maintenant savoir que j'aide Harry et que je suis un espion… Ce stupide Griffondor à mis nos vie en danger Albus…  
- Calmez-vous Severus… Vous énerver ne changera pas les choses… Jusqu'à maintenant Voldemort n'a jamais vu les pensées d'Harry… Harry sent seulement ses émotions… Et tant que je n'aurai pas vu Harry nous ne pouvons pas savoir si les choses ont changé… Venez Severus, nous allons voir comment se porte Harry…

_Énervatum_

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux… En voyant le visage du directeur, les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire…

- Comment te sens-tu Harry?  
- Bien monsieur…  
- Pas trop fatigué ?  
- Non ça va mieux monsieur…  
- Maintenant Harry dit-moi ce qui c'est passé…  
- Comme a chaque fois monsieur, lorsque ma cicatrice a commencé à bruler j'ai ressenti une immense colère… Il était très désappointé… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…  
- Tu n'as pas senti qu'il essayait de se promener dans ton esprit ?  
- Non monsieur…  
- Parfait, merci Harry. Maintenant je veux que tu accentue ton travail en occlumencie… Voldemort ne doit plus pouvoir en aucun cas avoir de lien avec ton esprit…Pour ta protection et celle du professeur Rogue…

Harry ravala de travers, il savait que si Rogue était démasqué, il serait tenu responsable… Il n'était pas sur qu'il voulait encourir la colère de se dernier…

- Repose-toi pour aujourd'hui… J'ai demandé au professeur de reprendre les cours dès demain de façon plus intensive…

Harry croisa le regard haineux de Rogue… Harry fut légèrement inquiet… Que lui préparait Rogue ? Comment les cours pouvaient être plus intensif ?

Depuis l'intrusion de Voldemort, Harry avait passé ses journées à travailler les potions avec Rogue qui essayait de pénétrer son esprit constamment… Faire des potions de cette façon était assez difficiles… Il rata la plus part de ses potions… Rogue en profita pour débuter une nouvelle leçon avec Harry…

- Harry tu dois apprendre à ne pas montrer tes émotions, à rester impassible, autant devant tes réussites que devant tes nombreux échecs… C'est primordial… Aucun sentiment, aucune émotion ne doit transparaitre…  
- Et vous croyez que c'est facile avec vous qui passez votre temps à m'insulter… Depuis toujours vous avez été incapable de me dire un seul compliment et c'est pire encore depuis quelque temps…  
- Pourquoi croyez-vous Potter que j'ai accentué mes insultes, comme vous les appeler… Vous devez apprendre à rester impassibles malgré mes remarques à vos sujets… Le seigneur des ténèbres ne vous dira jamais de bons mots pour vous encourager… Vous devez arrêter de vous apitoyer sur votre sort et travailler plus fort Potter…

Harry figea, il n'avait jamais songé que Rogue puisse faire quelque chose de bien pour lui… pour l'aider…

- Surprenant de voir que votre stupide cerveau de Griffondor puisse fonctionner encore Potter… prenez maintenant votre manuel à la page 175… vous avez 2h pour faire la potion…

Harry, motivé, réussit la potion assez facilement… en moins d'une heure… Il était assez satisfait de lui-même…

- Cachez votre satisfaction Potter…  
- Et pourquoi ? _« Sale rabat joie ! »_  
- Parce que c'est justement ce que vous devez apprendre… Vous devez vous contrôler même dans la réussite…

Harry souriait en regardant Rogue

- Potter, pouvez-vous arrêtez de sourire comme un idiot…  
- Non _« J'arrêterez seulement lorsque vous aurez les cheveux propres »_

Rogue regarda Harry intensément avec haine… Harry soutenu son regard plusieurs minute… Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry, Rogue détourna son regard et quitta la pièce… Le sourire d'Harry s'accentua, il venait de gagner, il venait de faire face a Rogue et avait réussit à fermer son esprit… Il avait trouvé ça facile parce qu'il était heureux et qu'il savait qu'il avait enragé Rogue… Mais maintenant il voulait réussir même face à un échec… Et il voulait utiliser cette réussite comme motivation pour pouvoir réussir en tout temps…

Rogue n'étant pas revenu, Harry avait ramassé ses choses et était sorti se promener à l'extérieur… Durant sa promenade il aperçut Coquecigrue, il ramassa le parchemin attaché à sa patte et le lu…

_Harry, _

Tu voulais qu'on t'écrive mais tu ne réponds pas à nos lettres… J'espère que Rogue ne te torture pas trop… Essaie de prendre un peu de temps pour nous donner des nouvelles, on est un peu inquiet…

Amitiés,

Ron/Hermione

Harry relu 2 fois le parchemin… La colère le submergea rapidement… Son odieux professeur avait osé prendre son courrier personnel… Il parti à la recherche de celui-ci, avec la ferme intention de lui mettre son poing au visage… Lorsqu'il fini par le trouver, le professeur Rogue était en conversation avec Dumbledore… Harry resta dans le couloir à écouté parler les deux hommes…

- Albus, se n'est pas parce qu'Il à réussit à la perfection une fois qu'il sera prêt à affronter le seigneur des ténèbres…  
- Severus, arrêtez de mettre en doutes les compétences d'Harry… Laissez-lui une chance… D'ici 2 semaines je pense que je pourrai vous parler de mon plan pour la phase finale du plan visant l'élimination de Voldemort… Mais nous terminerons cette conversation une autre fois… Harry nous attends dans le couloir…

- Severus… Soyez moins dure avec lui…

Les jours suivant d'Harry furent plus facile émotivement pour lui… Rogue lui avait remis les lettres de ses amis et lui avait permis d'envoyer des nouvelles à son tour… Harry réussissait ses potions et il réussissait aussi à fermer totalement son esprit à Rogue… Par contre pour ce qui est de rester impassible… Harry n'en était pas capable… Un sourire était toujours afficher sur son visage… Un sourire qui rendait Rogue furieux… Mais malgré toutes les insulte de Rogue, le sourire restait présent… Harry était extrêmement satisfait de lui-même…

- Du courrier pour vous Potter…

Rogue lança haineusement un parchemin qu'Harry ouvrit rapidement…

_Harry, _

J'aimerais te voir demain matin à 7h. C'est très important. Soyez prêt à l'heure.

Albus

Harry se demandait bien ce que le directeur pouvait bien vouloir lui dire de si important… Il se coucha rapidement le soir pour être en forme pour le lendemain lors de sa rencontre avec le directeur… Mais cette nuit-là, Harry ne dormit pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu… Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et couvert de sueur…

- C'est la nuit que vous êtes le plus vulnérable Potter !

Rogue était là, debout devant son lit, il le regardait avec un regard à la fois haineux et victorieux… Victorieux car il venait de piéger le stupide Griffondor tout en lui sauvant probablement la vie…

- Je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts, Potter, si je n'avais pas été là pour expulser pour vous le seigneur des ténèbres… Si vous voulez à ce point mourir c'est votre choix, mais je vous interdis de risquer ma vie… Votre stupidité vous rend inconscient Potter… C'est un cauchemar lorsqu'on pense que c'est sur vous qu'on doit compter pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres…

Harry eu vraiment honte d'avoir été si faible… Il osa demander, timidement…

- Professeur, est-ce qu'il existe une potion quelconque qui pourrait m'aider à fermer mon esprit la nuit?

Rogue le regarda longuement avant de lui répondre…

- Vous venez de réaliser que les potions ont une utilité Potter ?

Harry baissa les yeux…

- Pour vous répondre Potter, aucune potion ne pourrait vous aider à fermer votre esprit… Par contre, il existe d'excellents sortilèges… Le problème étant que vous devriez trouver quelqu'un en qui vous avez entièrement confiance et qui est puissant en tant que sorcier pour exécuter ses sortilèges… De plus ces sortilèges sont issus de magie noire et ce n'est pas tous les sorciers qui acceptent cette forme de magie…  
- Quels sont ses sortilèges Professeur?  
- Ça prend un sortilège d'expulsion, de réception, de préservation, de verrouillage et de camouflage…  
- Comment ça fonctionne ?  
- Vous devez choisir une personne qui sera votre récepteur… Ensuite avec les sortilèges d'expulsion, de réception et de préservation on crée un lien qui envoie vos souvenirs, vos émotions et vos sentiments dans cette personne… Avec le sortilège de verrouillage on empêche vos souvenirs, vos émotions et vos sentiments de revenir a vous…. Et le sortilège de camouflage vous fixe sur quelques souvenirs neutre pour éviter qu'on découvre ou sont et vont vos souvenirs, vos émotions et vos sentiments…  
- Et quelle est la durée de ses sortilèges ?  
- Jusqu'à ce qu'on annule les sortilèges… Et ça il n'y a que le récepteur qui peut le faire… C'est pour ça que la personne doit être de totale confiance… Car cette personne pourrait arrêter les sortilèges n'importe quand et comme cette personne ressentira tout ce que vous devriez ressentir à votre place, la tentation de tout arrêter, sous la douleur, sera omniprésente… Mais cessez de vous soucier de sa Potter… Je vous l'ai dit, c'est de la magie noire…

- Bonjour Harry, Bonjour Severus…  
- Bonjour professeur  
- Humm  
- Bien dormi vous deux…  
- Humm  
- Oui monsieur…  
- Bien… Harry, je voulais te parler aujourd'hui car je pense que tu es enfin prêt à affronter Voldemort et à le vaincre…  
-  
- Severus m'a tenu au courant de tes grand progrès et j'ai confiance en tes capacités… Voilà ce que j'ai prévu… Lorsque la marque sur le bras du professeur Rogue l'appellera c'est toi qui transplanteras auprès de Voldemort… mais pour créer un effet de surprise, tu prendras du polynectar… Si tu réussis à bien fermer ton esprit, Voldemort ne verra pas la supercherie et tu auras l'avantage de pouvoir agir en premier… Tu n'auras qu'une chance Harry mais je sais que tu en es capable…  
- Mais professeur, je ne sais pas… je commence seulement à maitriser l'occlumencie… je…  
- J'ai confiance en toi Harry…  
- Mais…. Oui… Bien sur…

Harry regarda Rogue…. Et sourit…

- Professeur, les sortilèges dont vous m'avez parlé cette nuit…  
- Ni pensez même pas Potter, je vous l'ai dit… C'est de la magie noire et je ne crois pas que Weasley ou Granger accepteraient de se prêter à cette forme de magie…  
- Je ne pensais pas à eux professeur, mais à vous…

C'était maintenant au tour de Rogue de rester figer…

- Pourquoi tout d'un coup Potter vous vous décideriez à me faire confiance ?  
- Premièrement je ne crois pas que la magie noire vous effraie… ensuite je déduis que si vous me faites assez confiance pour que je prenne votre apparence pour affronter Voldemort je peux vous faire confiance pour vous confier mes souvenir, mes émotions et mes sentiments… Et je sais que vous ne prendriez pas le risque d'annuler les sortilèges car vous ne voudriez pas que j'échoue…. Car sinon vous vous dévoileriez à Voldemort et ce faisant vous signeriez votre arrêt de mort…

Harry lu dans le regard de Rogue que sa dernière phrase avait bien attint son but…

- soupir D'accord Potter, je le ferai…  
- Je vous conseille de le faire rapidement Severus… Lorsque Voldemort vous appellera il sera trop tard, vous n'aurez plus le temps pour mettre les sortilèges en places…  
- Ça veut dire que vous saurez toutes mes émotions et mes sentiments d'ici le moment ou j'affronterai Voldemort ?  
- Oui Potter… Vous voulez changer d'avis ? Il n'est pas trop tard… Ce n'est pas une décision a prendre à la légère…  
- soupir Non… Je dois le faire si je veux augmenter mes chances… Si je veux que cette guerre finisse un jour…  
- Donc c'est réglé… Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances… J'ai confiance en votre réussite…  
- Merci Professeur  
- Je vous souhaite une journée à vous deux…  
- Bonne journée vous aussi professeur…  
- Severus … avertissez-moi dès qu'Harry partira affronter Voldemort…  
- Bien Albus…  
- Au revoir…

Les vacances achevaient, la rentrée scolaire était prévue dans 2 jours… Voldemort n'avait toujours pas montré de signe… Harry s'était habitué à ne plus rien ressentir… Par contre Rogue en avait plus que marre de ressentir tous les sentiments de peur et de panique du jeune Griffondor… Il avait cessé d'insulter Harry puisque maintenant c'était lui qui ressentait la douleur causé par ses insultes… Il se surprit même a essayé de réconforter Harry même si c'était une tâche ardu et quasi impossible pour le maitre des potions terrifiant qu'il était… Son image terrifiante dont il était si fier était en train d'en prendre un coup…

Le directeur avait convoqué Ron et Hermione 2 jours avant la rentrée pour leur expliquer vaguement les changements qui s'étaient effectué sur Harry, omettant le passage des sortilèges (pour la protection personnel de Rogue et Harry)… Les directeur leur expliqua de ne pas trop posé de questions et de respecter les changements sans s'en formaliser, même si Harry était rendu un peu froid et distant…

Lorsqu'Harry les vit arriver, il fut vraiment content de les revoir… Son exubérance énerva Rogue au plus haut point sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire… Il se maudissait d'avoir accepté d'être le récepteur d'Harry… Il avait de plus en plus hâte d'en finir…

Harry passa la soirée en compagnie de ses deux amis qui lui firent le résumé de leurs vacances… Lorsqu'il se coucha Harry était épuisé et s'endormi aussitôt… En plein cœur de la nuit, il fut tiré de ses rêves brutalement par Rogue…

- Buvez Potter… C'est l'heure… Vous devez partir immédiatement… Ne manquez pas votre coup…

Harry avala le contenu de la fiole que Rogue lui tendait… Lorsque le polynectar fit son effet il transplana…

Il se retrouva dans une grotte sombre avec plusieurs mangemorts… Il se retourna lentement et vit Voldemort… Il se remémora le protocole à respecter devant le Maître que Rogue lui avait enseigné… Il s'inclina alors comme il devait le faire, en restant silencieux, sans bouger, attendant la permission de regarder le Maître… Lorsque finalement Voldemort s'adressa à lui, Harry sorti rapidement sa baguette et dit : _Aveda Kedavra_…

Personne n'eu le temps de réagir… Voldemort tomba, sans vie, sur le sol… Les autres mangemorts furent si surpris qu'Harry eu le temps d'en stupéfier quelques uns avant qu'ils ne réagissent… Le premier à réagir fut Lucius Malefoy… Harry ne l'avait pas vu bouger, tout comme il ne vit pas venir l'endoloris qu'il lui envoya… Le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet mais n'eu pas l'effet voulu… Au lieu de se tordre de douleur comme espéré, Harry se retourna face à Malefoy et sourit… Il s'avança vers lui lentement en évitant le plus de sortilèges possibles venant des autres mangemorts… Malefoy était furieux…

- C'est impossible… _Endoloris…_

Harry souriait davantage...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy, tu n'es plus capable de lancer un sort convenablement…  
- Je savais bien que tu étais un traitre Rogue…Je croyais que tu te cachais derrière Dumbledore pour te faire protéger… mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais aussi loin… que tu avais assez de courage pour aller jusqu'à tuer le Maître…  
- Au moins je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher derrière un masque pour avoir du courage moi…

Les effets du polynectar achevaient, Harry commençait à redevenir lui-même physiquement…

- Quoi… Qu'est-ce que… Potter… _Endoloris_…  
- Oui c'est bien moi…

Lucius ne comprenait pas… Il leva sa baguette une autre fois mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer son sort, il fut stupéfié… Harry regarda en direction de la provenance du sort de stupéfiction…

- Potter… Je devrais vous tuer pour ça… Je vous rassure, Lucius réussissait parfaitement ses sortilèges…Ça vous amusait surement de me laisser subir des endoloris comme ça…

Rogue venait d'arriver en renfort avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

- Désolé professeur… J'avais oublié…

1 semaine plus tard…

La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort avait fait le tour du monde des sorciers rapidement… Des festivités de toutes sortes avaient eu lieu… La rentrée avait été retardée pour laisser le temps aux gens de festoyer en grand… Harry reçu des pilles de lettres de remerciement et de félicitations… Il débuta sa dernière année scolaire en sachant qu'il avait maintenant un avenir resplendissant qui s'offrait devant lui…


End file.
